Eternellement jeune
by Jeece
Summary: Les gens du village croient en moi et je crois en eux. Plus tard, on dira de moi que j'étais le plus fort de tous. Je suis une légende. Je suis... Kazekage, le troisième. One shot. Reviews !


**Note auteur: **attention, ce one shot comporte des spoilers sur les chapitres de 266 à 272 plus ou moins.

**Eternellement jeune**

_Chaque personne de suna constitue une partie de mon corps, de mon âme. Les gens du village croient en moi et je crois en eux. Plus tard, on dira de moi que j'étais le plus fort de tous. Je suis une légende. Je suis... Kazekage, le troisième._

_"A partir de ce jour, je protégerais le village."_

---------------------------------

Makoto est mort et pourtant personne n'ira pleurer sur sa tombe. J'ai dut combattre un ami. Ses paroles me hanteront certainement éternellement: "Tuez-moi, kazekage sama. Pitié, tuez-moi." Pourtant il ne périt pas sous ma lame mais par l'extraction de ce qu'il possédait en lui. Car pour moi, le seul crime que Makoto ait commis était d'être posséder par Itchibi, le démon du sable.

Makoto, soit sûr que je veillerais à ce qu'aucun autre être humain ne subisse le même destin que toi. Itchibi ne serait plus jamais scellé.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer ta mort. Un combat m'attend...

"Je suis désolé Kazekage sama." Je savais que Sasori ne pensais pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pouvait-il seulement éprouver de telles émotions ? "Mais vous devez mourir pour devenir ma marionnette."

Même maintenant, je pense au village. Je ne veux pas que des habitants soient blessés par la bataille.

"Eloignons-nous."

-----------------------------------------------

Et maintenant, que suis-je ? Je ne suis plus humain, je ne suis même plus une âme. Juste un morceau de conscience dans le flux de chakra parcourant un corps qui fut autrefois le mien.

Je crois reconnaître Chiyo avec une personne que je ne connais pas. Ma vision du monde est irréelle. Flou sans vraiment l'être. Une marionnette n'a pas besoin de voir après tout. J'entends sa voix, et j'ai confirmation sur son identité.

"C'est... Impossible..." souffla Chiyo. J'imagine le choc que cela représente pour elle. Il devait être comparable à mes propres émotions quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'on avait fait à mon enveloppe. Et que j'y serais lier à jamais.

Ah, Chiyo... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je t'avais parlé de Makoto. De ma décision. Par quel funeste sort nos chemins se recroisent ?

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Les paroles de la jeune fille me forcent à penser qu'elle n'est pas de Suna. Ou est-ce mon orgueil ?

"C'est... Kazekage le troisième." L'informa Chiyo.

Je ne le vois pas mais je 'sens' d'une certaine façon que Sasori est en train de me porter. Des picotements m'indiquent qu'il a tendu des files de chakra pour me diriger.

"Bien... commençons."

Nous allons devoir nous combattre. Chiyo et toi, jeune fille inconnue, pardonnez-moi. Car je vais vous tuer.

--------------------------------------------------

Makoto...

Je suis le kazekage, je dois montrer l'exemple. Aussi, ma tristesse doit restée cachée. Rien ne doit transparaître sur mon visage. Même maintenant. Surtout maintenant. Alors que ma lame est plongée dans le corps de mon ami. Alors que le sang m'éclabousse. Et également quand il m'avait demandé de le tuer. Je ne dois rien montrer.

"Pourquoi..." murmurais-je.

Je n'ose le regarder. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je viens de faire. J'empêche mes lèvres de trembler.

"Pardonne-moi."

Je lève les yeux pour le voir sourire. Un sourire faible car ses forces le quittaient. "Merci." Dit-il, et il ferme les yeux.

Je retire ma lame de son corps et le rattrape pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière. Son sourire demeure tandis que je le couche doucement sur le sol. "Pardonne-moi." Répétais-je.

Des bruits de pas interrompent mes pensées. Je me retourne, étonné. Je croyais que tout le monde avait fui. Des ninjas médicales entourent Makoto.

"Que faites-vous ?" Dis-je en haussant un peu le ton sous la surprise. Je reconnais quelqu'un. "Chiyo !" Elle fuit mon regard.

"Nous devons protéger le trésor de Suna." Dit-elle. Ses mains sont enveloppées de chakra. Elle les plaque sur le ventre de mon ami. Les autres ne font que le maintenir en vie pendant l'opération.

Je suis incapable de bouger. Pourtant il faut agir. Mon regard reste rivé sur la figure paisible de Makoto.

Très vite, tout fut terminé.

Makoto eut droit à un enterrement des plus sommaires. Aucune inscription d'aucune sorte n'indiquait qui reposait là. Juste un rectangle de terre fraîchement retournée. C'était là que reposait son ami maintenant. Personne ne voulait se souvenir d'où il reposait car il était une relique du passé que tous voulait oublier. La seule pensée qui me traverse est : Plus jamais çà.

"Kazekage sama."

Je regarde Chiyo droit dans les yeux, pénétrer d'une détermination nouvelle. Makoto voulait mourir en emportant son démon avec lui. Je ferais en sorte que sa dernière volonté soit respectée.

Elle m'invite poliment à entrer chez elle. Je vais droit au but. Je voulais qu'Itchibi reste enfermé là où il est. Qu'il ne soit plus jamais sceller dans personne.

"Je n'aime pas imposer une décision en me servant de mon rang mais la situation ne me laisse pas le choix."

Elle garde le silence, je continue.

"Je sais que vous avez perdu beaucoup pendant cette guerre..." Dis-je en devenant un peu plus doux. "Toutefois, Suna ne doit plus compter sur Itchibi pour contrer sa faiblesse. Chiyo, avez-vous pensez à ce que cette personne pouvait ressentir ?"

Sa promesse est bien faible. Qu'importe, je veillerais à ce qu'elle la tienne. Tant que je serais Kazekage...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Est-ce le reflet de ma propre tristesse que je crois percevoir dans le regard de Chiyo ? Ou bien repense-t-elle comme moi au passé en cet instant ?

"Kazekage, le troisième...? Alors..."

"Cela fait déjà plus de dix ans... que le troisième a soudainement disparu du village." Expliqua Chiyo.

Ainsi cela fait donc dix ans...depuis mon combat contre Sasori, depuis la mort de Makoto. Personne n'a su ce qu'il m'était arriver, quelque part c'est préférable. J'ai le sentiment que si nos chemins se rencontrent ici, c'est que tu n'as tenu ta promesse.

Les temps changent mais le combat demeure. Bien que je ne sois plus un acteur dans ce qui va suivre. Je ne suis plus qu'un simple spectateur.

"Sasori...Tu l'as...!"

Ils discutent de chose qui me dépasse. A quoi bon recueillir quelques informations sur mon absence puisque je ne suis plus rien ? Plus rien qu'une marionnette.

"Bon, il est temps de commencer." Dit Sasori.

Les temps changent, le combat demeure.

Sasori me projette en avant à la rencontre des adversaires. Faiblement, je vois Chiyo bouger un bras et la jeune fille inconnue reculer. Le geste est aussi rapide que le mien. J'en déduisais qu'elle aussi était tiré par des files de chakra. Sauf qu'elle devait certainement avoir un mot à dire qu'en au action, contrairement à moi.

On me fait tendre le bras et je sens que des armes en sorte. Je ne ressens aucune douleur bien sûr, rien qu'un vague souvenir que tout çà aurait pu me procurer de la douleur. Il me semble, que parmi ses armes, il y ait la mienne.

Mes lames foncent vers la fille à toute vitesse. De là où je suis maintenant, je peux clairement voir le signe de Konoha sur son bandeau frontal. Un détail parmi d'autre sans importance. Je suis trop rapide pour qu'elle évite le coup.

La victoire en un coup ? De toute manière, je sais que leur défaite est inévitable.

Chiyo tente quelque chose tandis que la ninja de Konoha met ses bras en croix pour amortir le choc. Trop tard, je suis trop rapide.

Si j'avais une quelconque action sur mes gestes, peut-être aurais-je put prévoir une riposte. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne pus donc que constater le frottement des mes armes contre un bout d'une autre marionnette. Un mouvement vif du bras et le bout de la marionnette tombe en pièces sur le sol.

"Pas mal... Chiyo-Baa." Commentait Sasori, ce qui était assez rare.

C'est au tour de mon bras gauche de se tendre vers l'adversaire. Je vois et je ressens les picotements des manipulations de chakra. Mon bras s'ouvre à deux endroits, laissant apparaîtrent des inscriptions.

Une multitude de bras en sorts. De nouveau, un souvenir de ce qu'on pouvait appeler blessure. Les bras semblent être sans fin et se ruent vers la jeune ninja. Ah, si j'étais encore humain, j'aurais peut-être attaqué Chiyo. Si je n'avais pas de sentiment bien sûr car malgré la rancœur pour ce qu'elle avait fait à mon ami, je ne pouvais attaquer une personne de mon village.

Chiyo manipula habilement la cible pour qu'elle évite l'attaque. Je le sais avant même de la voir sortir de la forêt de bras.

Même si ses bras n'étaient pas les miens, ils étaient une extension de moi, désormais. Je sentais que les paumes ne touchaient que le sol et non de la chair.

Une faible décharge de chakra et un des bras s'ouvrent. Il laisse échappé du gaz que je devine hautement mortel.

"SAKURA ! NE RESPIRE PLUS !"

Le nuage de poison devient plus grand et fonça vers la ninja. Sakura, j'aurais au moins connu ton nom avant de voir ta mort.

Chiyo essaye de faire bouger sakura mais c'est encore une fois trop tard. Des kunais relier à des files sortant de deux autres de mes bras se sont enroulé autour de la jeune fille. L'empêchant de bouger.

"Sakura ! Attends !" Chiyo courent vers elle. Je sens la ninja se débattre autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se délivrer.

Puis une explosion balaya le gaz. Chiyo la rattrape alors qu'elle est propulsée vers l'arrière par le choc.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle s'est blessée volontairement pour se retirer du piège mortel que lui avait tendu sasori. Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter. Pourquoi reculer l'inévitable ?

"Toi... Je vais t'attraper ! Même si je n'ai plus de bras ni de jambes, si je suis paralysée par le poison, je t'attraperais quoi qu'il arrive !"

Et pourtant, je crois la comprendre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps pour moi, je croyais qu'on devenait fort en protégeant quelque chose. Ma nouvelle condition m'aurait-elle égaré à se point ?

"Peu importe à quel point tu résisteras, et quels pièges tu utiliseras ! Je me battrais jusqu'à ton agonie et tu me parleras d'Orochimaru ! Compris... ?"

En réponse, d'autres kunais sortirent de mes bras. Ils furent contrer par deux marionnettes. Deux marionnettes que je ne pensais plus revoir.

"Quand une fille parle, les garçons écoutent dans le calme."

Les deux marionnettes servant de bouclier avait la tête penché en avant. Pourtant je pouvais les reconnaître, pour les avoir déjà affrontées.

"Ah...eux..."

"Les premières marionnettes que tu as fabriquées. Père et Mère."

Les pantins redressent la tête. Les revoir me rappelle le passé et aussi que je suis comme eux, désormais. Peut-être qu'eux aussi, il reste une parcelle de conscience pour réaliser ce qu'il se jouait aujourd'hui. Voir et non agir. Simplement voir. Attendre l'impossible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nous sommes assez loin."

L'air change imperceptiblement. Signe de ce qui va suivre mais aussi signe qu'il n'attend pas que je me retourne pour commencer.

Je sors ma lame du fourreau. J'entends le choc de métal contre métal.

"Tu es bien impatient..." J'allais continuer ma phrase mais je ne pouvais pas. Car je venais de voir la marionnette qui m'avait attaquée. C'était la mère de Sasori. Avec cette vision, tout devint limpide.

En réalité, tout était horriblement innévitable. Dès le moment où ses parents furent tués. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire... pour lui non plus. Mon cœur se serre légèrement à l'idée de combattre de nouveau une personne de mon village.

Je lâche mon arme pour faire une permutation. Mon double est déchiqueté par la marionnette 'père' de Sasori.

"Maintenant, le vrai combat commence."

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois gagner se combat.

Pour le village.

Je vais lui montrer pourquoi je suis le kazekage, que c'est loin d'être un hasard. Du sang coulera encore sur mes mains, avec son lot de regret et de doute. Toutefois, je crois le comprendre, c'est cela aussi être kazekage.

S'il en sortait vivant, il serait dangereux pour Suna. Je dois protéger le village. C'est pour cela aussi que j'ai combattu Makoto.

Je veux croire...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant ? Ce sont des marionnettes que j'ai fabriquées. Je les connais par cœur, ce n'est pas la peine..." Tandis que Sasori disait une évidence, je ne pensais plus qu'effectivement ses marionnettes ne faisaient pas le poids de mon vivant et donc encore moins maintenant. Mon regard éternellement fixe était sûr Chiyo. Un souvenir d'humanité peut-être car j'imaginais à quel point la situation devait être dure pour elle. Manipuler son fils et sa belle fille comme des pantins pour affronter son petit-fils qui avait assassiné trois générations de Kazekage.

Si seulement j'avais gagné mon combat dans le passé. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour regretter, mais cela apportait plus de souffrance que de solution.

Coupant court aux souvenirs, les mains de 'père' et mère se touchèrent. Quand elles s'écartèrent, ce fut le commentaire de la jeune fille qui m'éclaira sur ce qui se passait. Ma vision m'étant défavorable en cet instant.

"Des fils?"

En un clin d'œil, je ne ressens plus rien de mes bras. Normal puisqu'ils n'existaient tout simplement plus. Les fils venaient de les sectionnée. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'ils avaient été si rapides. Mon bras est détaché pour que je puisse reculer face à l'ennemi.

Il me reste mes armes, les autres aussi sont armés.

Se sont nos armes qui se croisent. Nos bras qui exécutent les échanges d'une vitesse tel que nos mouvements sont à peine perceptible à l'œil nous. Et pourtant... pourtant ce n'est pas notre combat.

Ce ne sont pas nos mouvements. La lutte acharnée n'est pas la notre.

Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous affronter pour un rêve ou pour défendre quelqu'un.

Le vrai combat est celui de Sasori et Chiyo. Eux seuls exécutent ses gestes habiles.

Nous sommes que des pantins obéissant à leurs maîtres respectifs. Avec un vague souvenir d'avoir été un jour humain.

Le combat fut violent malgré l'absence de douleur. Seul les armes détruites témoignent de l'impact des coups.

"Tu me donnes du fil à retordre. Maintenant j'y vais sérieusement."

Ma vision bascule alors légèrement vers le haut. Un déclic se produit pour ouvrir ma mâchoire. Finalement, il va l'utiliser...

Des fumées noires sortent de ma bouche. Ma technique la plus puissante. La technique qui sera toujours engluer à mon destin, à mes remords. Le jutsu qui me rappellera toujours ce que j'ai fait par le passé.

"Cette marionnette utilise bel et bien les jutsus du troisième."

"Çà fait longtemps." La voix de Sasori laisse passé une certaine confiance. "C'est grâce à ce jutsu que le troisième kazekage était réputé être le plus fort. Cette fois tu vas mourir pour de bon."

Plusieurs fois j'ai cru ce combat terminé et pourtant elles étaient toujours là. Un léger doute fissurait la confiance de la victoire que semblait partager Sasori. Mais maintenant qu'il utilise par mon intermédiaire cette technique, tout semble déjà jouer.

Chiyo, Sakura, pardonnez-moi de devoir vous tuer.

"L'arme la plus effrayante de Suna... C'est le Satetsu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Félicitations... Kazekage sama."

Je venais de prêter serment devant tout le village. C'était la cérémonie pour devenir Kazekage. Il n'était pas venu mais je savais où le trouver. Makoto ne dormait pas à cause de son démon. Il avait peur de dormir. Je l'accompagnais dans ses balades nocturnes parfois pour qu'il ne se sente pas seule. Nous étions ami peut de temps après le début de la guerre. Frère d'arme, en quelques sortes.

"Oh pas de cérémonie entre nous s'il te plaît." Dis-je sur un ton un peu gêné. Je n'étais pas encore habituer à porter se titre.

"Ce serait un manque de respect envers celui qui mit fin à la guerre pour Suna." Dit-il avec un sourire doux mais teinté de fatigue.

Je remercie mentalement l'obscurité permettant de cacher mon léger rougissement.

"Ah, je n'ai pas fait grand chose en vérité. Suna te dois plus qu'a moi. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu développé mon Satetsu et tu n'es pas rester les bras croisés au coure de la bataille."

"Mais sans ton talent pour changer le chakra en champ magnétique... enfin..." Il hocha doucement la tête. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait soudainement un air sérieux. "Je suis content que tu sois venu cette nuit." Changea-t-il de sujet. "J'avais justement un service à te demander..."

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet par ce qu'il va suivre. Un silence s'installa avant que Makoto ne demande soudainement. "Tu es mon ami n'est-ce pas ?"

Sa question me surprend, j'esquisse tout de même un sourire. "Bien sûr." Je ne comprendrais jamais sa douleur mais je suis son ami.

"Alors... j'aimerais que tu me tues."

Je n'essaye même pas de cacher ma surprise. "Quoi..."

"S'il te plait. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je ne sers plus a rien de toute façon." Dit-il en se faisant suppliant. "Toute cette douleur pour rien... J'ai déjà essayé de faire cela moi-même mais IL m'en empêche alors j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Mon ami, mon seul ami. Délivre-moi. Par pitié."

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aimerais l'aider, oui. Mais de là à le tuer ?

"Désolé, Makoto. Ce que tu me demandes est impossible." Répondit-je finalement. "Comment pourrais-je te tuer ?"

L'expression de son visage me fait plus mal que la plus tranchante des armes. Une tristesse infinie.

"Je... comprends." Dit-il faiblement.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Le lendemain, Makoto attaquait le village. J'étais obligé de l'affronter en tant que Kazekage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ce n'est qu'une simple marionnette, non ? Comment une marionnette dénuée de chair peut-elle malaxer du chakra ?"

"Non... C'est une marionnette humaine faite à partir d'un véritable corps. De plus, elle garde le chakra utilisé par la personne d'origine."

Tandis que Chiyo explique, les préparatifs du jutsus sont terminés. Ma bouche se referme avec un petit bruit presque mécanique.

"Sakura... Sors d'ici. Je vais m'en occuper seule."

"Hein !"

"Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à çà. Maintenant, il est inutile que tu restes !"

Trop tard pour essayer de la sauver, malheureusement. Les fumées se détachant pour prendre la forme que Sasori a choisie. Sasori et non moi.

Satestu Shigure.

Un geste suffit pour que les boules foncent vers les adversaires.

Je crois voir que le pantin 'mère' prend Sakura pour la mettre à l'abri. Les nuages provoqués par le déluge de projectiles empêchent de voir clairement la scène.

La scène devient plus claire. Une fois encore, ils échappent à mes coups. Pourquoi lutter ?

"Apparemment, tu as joué un peu avec ces marionnettes... Un bouclier de chakra ?"

Ingénieux en effet mais je sais que mon attaque l'a touché tout de même. A touché la marionnette 'père'. Ses mouvements se raidissent déjà. Le bouclier faiblit, puis disparaît.

Trop occupé à sauver cette jeune fille, tu as oublié cela Chiyo. Faire une telle erreur pour protéger quelqu'un, je peux comprendre.

J'ai fait aussi des erreurs. Mais, je ne sais si c'est ma rancœur ou de vrai fait, en tout cas il me semble que cela ne te ressemble pas.

'Père' tremble, il ne sera bientôt plus utilisable si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Le satetsu est entré dans son corps. S'il lui reste un morceau d'âme comme moi, souffre-t-il ? J'espère que non. J'espère ne pas ajouter cela à mes lourds regrets qui m'enchaînent dans ce corps sans vie.

"Pour être sûr de vous tuer, je vais utiliser une forme mortelle."

Il utilise mon jutsu pour former des lances noires, entourant Chiyo et Sakura. Une des deux doit mourir par ce coup, c'est presque certain. Non pas que j'en éprouve une quelconque joie ou tristesse. Je ne suis qu'un spectateur ne pouvant intervenir.

Une seule marionnette ne peut vous protéger toutes les deux.

Un mouvement souple et Sasori me fait enlever une des manches du manteau. Il a donc prévu autre chose.

Le souvenir de la douleur se fait plus fort, presque réel. Je ne peux voir ce que Sasori à fait mais le souvenir m'informe que la douleur se situe là où se trouvait mon cœur.

Je vois à peine que les deux adversaires de Sasori, je ne peux les considérer comme les miens, avaient survécue. Chiyo avait son propre bouclier. Elle a sacrifié son bras et la deuxième marionnette pour protéger leurs vies.

"Nous les marionnettistes, nous pensons de la même façon."

La douleur continue alors qu'il met normalement impossible de la ressentir. Alors que Sasori refait fonctionner ma bouche pour créer de nouvelles brumes. Alors qu'il dit que c'est terminé. L'attaque finale ?

Ne voit-il pas que plusieurs fois, il croyait la porter et pourtant elles sont toujours là ? Ne doute-t-il pas de sa victoire.

Le satetsu prend des formes gigantesques. Est-ce vraiment la fin du combat pour autant ? La déesse de la chance semble de son côté mais elle est d'humeur changeante.

Assez ! Que tout cela prenne fin !

Makoto, notre dernière conversation prend tout son sens à présent. J'aurais dû en finir quand tu me l'avais demandé et non durant ce combat.

Le combat fait rage, sakura se bat avec ferveur pour des raisons que j'ignorerais sans doute toujours. Malgré tout, elle chute, elle s'épuise, elle essaye de frapper en vain. Elle se débat de son mieux.

La voilà à bout de souffle alors que son adversaire n'a rien. La différence entre un humain et une marionnette humaine.

Les deux formes créer par mon jutsu se rejoignent. Je me doute de l'attaque préparée par Sasori, pour l'avoir utiliser contre lui.

La douleur est cette fois bien réelle. Comment est-ce possible ?

Satetsu Kaihou.

Des milliers de racines de fer se forment et se jettent sur tout l'espace de combat. La douleur... Pourquoi... pourquoi maintenant.

Les espaces vides sont si mince que je ne peux pas suivre le combat. Qu'importe le combat, je n'y fais plus attention. A quoi bon faire attention si on ne peut agir ?

L'adversaire a du s'écrouler car on m'envoi lui donner le coup final. La douleur a diminué comme le jutsu avait prit fin et atteint sont but.

Une lame sort du bras rester dans mon manteau, je le sens.

Comment peut-on éprouver une douleur pour un corps qui n'est plus humain, qui n'est plus fait de cher ?

Suivit un moment comparable à un souffle coupé, si j'avais un souffle.

Ai-je souffert ? Non. Un sentiment de délivrance envahissait tout. Le monde me parut flou. Je sentais que je tombais. En réalité, je tombais en morceau.

Une forme se dessiner plus flou que les autres, ce n'est pas mes adversaires... qui est-ce ?

Makoto ?

Le monde devint aussi noir que la forme mais cette obscurité n'avait rien d'effrayante. Elle était apaisante.

Rien ne me retenait plus, ne m'attachait plus à se bout de corps.

Enfin...

Si on m'avait que ma faucheuse ressemblerait à çà...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ainsi mourut, Kazekage le troisième. En morceau après ne plus être soi-même. _

_Eternellement jeune, tu n'as plus rien d'éternel._

_FIN_


End file.
